


OC Integration

by Pandagirl2576



Category: The Scum Villain's Self-Saving System (人渣反派自救系统)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-07-27 12:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16219403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandagirl2576/pseuds/Pandagirl2576
Summary: When Chang Hehua leaves the funeral of her dearest friend Shen Yuan, she hadn't expected to die that day. However, a strange system brings to a different world where she gains a new identity as Yue Lianhua, the younger sister of Sect Master Yue Qingyuan. There, she reunites with her friend, now under the identity of Shen Qingqiu, and must help him improve the plot of this horribly written story! With the title of the "OC", can Lianhua help Qingqiu prevent his supposed fate? And what will happen when a call for love comes her way in the form of a cold faced man?





	1. Transmigration into the Xianxia World!

**Author's Note:**

> The Scum Villain's Self Saving System is a favorite book of mine (all of Moxiang Tongshiu's works are my favorite tbh) and I couldn't help writing a story about it. If you know about my other story, don't worry. This story contains the original canon pairing of LB/SQQ. The OC is paired up with a side character. There may be some fluff between OC and SQQ, but they don't end up together. Anyways, this story is just for fun and I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Note: This story explores the role that is the "OC". Some OPness may ensue as well as overpowerness due to story plot reasons.

Chang Hehua didn’t know whether to laugh or cry when she first heard that Shen Yuan died. After fighting off many illnesses, after staying in the hospital for so long, he survived long enough for something as stupid as food poisoning to kill him. Can people even die from food poisoning these days?! However, it didn’t matter now. Yuan was dead and Hehua grieved for him. Dressed up in the most modest dark colored clothes she had, the Chang attended his funeral, comforting Yuan’s relatives as they buried him in the cemetery. The sky was cloudy when the funeral ended, as though about to cry. Hehua trudged back home, one foot at a time. She arrived a four way intersection. As she waited for the light to turn, Hehua’s thoughts returned back to Shen Yuan.

_ “I can’t believe it...He’s really gone. A-yuan’s...no longer here.”  _ Hehua thought.  _ “W-We...We never even got to talk at all when he was admitted to the hospital. Now I can’t see him anymore?”  _ A sob escaped through her lips as Hehua quickly covered her mouth, tears rolling down her face. Why did fate have to be so cruel to take her only friend away?

“I-I wish...We could talk again.” She sobbed out. Taking in a shaky breath, Hehua walked forward as the light signaled for her to go. Suddenly, as she was in the middle of the crosswalk, Hehua suddenly heard a loud honk. The Chang had just enough time to look and see a large truck in front of her before everything went black.

_ “I guess...my wish will never be granted...:” _

**_[Loading...Loading...Creating new character...Completed]_ **

**_[Starting up OC Help System...Completed]_ **

**_[Welcome to the system. How may I address you?]_ **

_ “...Who are...you?” _

**_[We welcome your entrance to the newly added system. This system is based on adding new characters in order to aid the protagonist and improve the story. You are here because a new member of the mother system is in need of assistance. As a result, you will be given the role of the OC. We pray for your happiness and success.]_ **

_ “Someone...called for me…?” _

**_[We will now begin the integration...Please wait a moment.]_ **

**_[Loading....Loading...Completed. Please enjoy your new life as Yue Lianhua.]_ **

* * *

 

**_..._ **

* * *

 

The first thing Chang Hehua noticed was how quiet everything was. Wearily opening her eyes, Hehua saw that she was in a canopy bed. White silk drapes hung from the roof the the bed, obscuring her view of the outside. Soft blankets covered her thinly robed body, her long charcoal colored hair sprayed out like a fan. Hehua slowly sat up, holding her head as a dizzy spell hit her.

“Where...am I?” She said out loud. Suddenly, a loud ping, like a computer system, echoed in her mind.

**_[System Activation Completed! Binding your role: Yue Qingyuan’s biological sister, senior disciple, Cang Qiong Mountain sect, Qing Jing Peak, Senior Disciple ‘Yue Lianhua.’ Weapon: Jing Zan Sword. Starting B points: 100.]_ **

The voice sounded like a female AI reading the protocol for a system. Hehua, perturbed at the voice, attempted to remember what happened to her. Her face pulled into a grimace as she recalled.

“So, I got hit by a truck and presumably died, transmigrating into whatever this place is.” She murmured calmly. Hehua, having been a fan of novels much like Shen Yuan did, was familiar with the topics of transmigration or reincarnation into new worlds. She was also very well aware of the term “OC” which the Chang recalled having heard the word in a dark void. Hehua, or Yue Lianhua as she was now given, immediately set about to discover where exactly she transmigrated to. The woman pulled herself out of the canopy bed and donned on a thicker robe that laid nearby before she looked around, her hair flowing down to her lower back. Lianhua noticed something shining out of the corner of her eyes and turned to see a golden pin with a jade resting on the table nearby. A sheathed sword laid beside the pin. Lianhua picked up the two objects and examined them.

**_[New Items obtained! ‘Jing Zan sword’ and ‘Golden Pin’ have been added to your inventory! Equip ‘Golden Pin’ now?]_ **

Lianhua rolled her eyes as she tied her hair up into a messy bun, using the pin to secure it in place. Loud dings went off in her head.

**_[Yue Lianhua has equipped ‘Golden Pin’! Beauty increased by 20 points! Intelligence increased by 5 points! ‘Big Brother’ relationship has increased by 10 points!]_ **

_ "Ah, So it’s like some sort of RPG system.”  _ Lianhua mused. It seemed that the system was based on points, every action either increasing or deducting said points. She determined that there was a status system and a relationship system, but Lianhua had no idea what “B points” were. Truthfully, she had no interest in those kind of things, but that didn’t mean she was ignorant about it. Before death, Hehua and Yuan used to talk about it from time to time. Placing the blade on her hip, the Yue continued her investigation and stumbled upon a mirror. A pale yet rosy cheeked face greeted her, with golden orbs for eyes and light pink lips. Long bangs partially covered an eye which Lianhua tried to pull back only to fail.

“Lianhua has such a pretty and delicate face.” The Yue muttered. “Much different than my previous self.” After looking through the room, Lianhua set her sight outside. Immediately as the woman stepped outside, she was greeted with a scenic view of a lush forest and a vast mountain range. Lianhua took in the sight when the system rang in again.

**_[You are now at the beginning stage. As an OC, you’re actions are not as limited as a canon character, but you are still restricted to perform certain actions based on your developed personality. It is recommended to obtain a diverse amount of points in order to access as many options as possible.]_ **

Lianhua was a bit confused about the system’s words. She recalled being transmigrated because someone asked for help. Could it be that they were summoned as a canon character and thus unable to complete certain quests? As though able to understand, the system answered her.

**_[You were requested by Shen Qingqiu after he froze his OOC function. Your first mission is to seek out the Peak Lord. Completing mission will grant you 100 B point. Failure to complete will result in -100 B points.]_ **

_ “Who is Shen Qingqiu?”  _ She asked mentally.  _ “What happens if I lose B points?” _

**_[Cannot reveal who Shen Qingqiu is. If B points drop to zero, you will be punished by returning to your original world. Accept mission?]_ **

So Lianhua would return to her body as Hehua, meaning she would die if her B points dropped. While the woman never really expected a second chance at life in a different world, Lianhua was not eager to return to her dead body because she failed to find a person. With a curt nod, Lianhua heard a bell ding before the system announced that the mission was accepted and she must find Shen Qingqiu before sundown. Looking at the sky, Lianhua saw that the sun had already passed high moon and was beginning its descent downwards.

“Not much time left. I suppose I should find someone and ask if they know Shen Qingqiu.” She murmured. Lianhua searched vainly around for a few minutes when she saw a man walking in the distant. Heart pounding in excitement, she quickly ran over to him.

“Excuse me, Mister.” Lianhua began. “Do you know where I can find—?” Suddenly, her voice hitched as the man turned around to face her, unable to say anything else. His face was similar to the face she saw in the mirror before!

“M-Meimei?” The man questioned, grabbing her hands. “Is that really you?” Lianhua gulped nervously just as the system rang in again.

**_[You met Yue Qingyuan! Download summary now?]_ **

Though she didn’t know what that meant, Lianhua yelled at the system to do so and soon information and images flashed through her mind. Yue Lianhua was the younger sister of Yue Qingyuan and Shen Qingqiu’s oldest disciple. During their younger years, the two Yues were once very close but for some odd reason Lianhua became cold to him later on when she chose Shen Qingqiu to be her master over her brother. She was an accomplished cultivator (so Lianhua landed in a Xianxia world huh?) who obtained a powerful sword named Jing Zan. The Yue obtained immortality in her young twenties after secluding herself for many years to cultivate. Interestingly, Lianhua never became a peak lord despite being offered a position so many times and continued her tutelage under Qingqiu, confusing many. On the eve of her birthday, Lianhua nearly died when she jumped in front of her master to save him from a demon during a normal scouting mission. She had been in a coma for sometime since then. No one had expected her to live after that but Yue Qingyuan continued to care for her, keeping her healthy through cultivation techniques. After perusing through the information, the woman had a better understanding of the situation. But Lianhua was still unsure how to act towards Qingyuan.

“...Yes, Gege.” She answered hesitantly. “I-I just woke up and was looking for someone.” Yue Qingyuan’s eyes widened slightly before they softened.

“Ah, Meimei! I’m so happy you’ve woken up!” He whispered, embracing Lianhua. “It’s been so long. Many have said that you would never wake up yet I knew you were strong. I knew you would pull through and wake up again.” Immediately, the woman felt guilty. Most likely, the other Lianhua did die and Qingyuan had been keeping the body alive in vain. But the current Lianhua didn’t want to ruin his joy and hugged him in return.

“I’m sorry for making you so worry, Gege.” She murmured. The two remained like this for a few moments before Qingyuan pulled away.

“Meimei, you must be confused with what’s happening. You may ask anything of me.” He offered. Lianhua nodded.

“Thank you...Then, will Gege tell me where Master is? This disciple must have worried him so.” Lianhua asked. The woman expected Qingyuan to become bitter or angry at the man considering that the old Lianhua chose him over her own brother, yet the male Yue smiled almost happily.

“Of course! Junior martial brother has always been asking me of your condition. He has helped me greatly since you were unconscious.” Qingyuan explained. Mentally, Lianhua frowned. Something wasn’t quite right here. She could tell the Qingyuan was being earnest with his words, so the summary that system gave was missing important plots points. Why did Qingyuan remain amiable with Shen Qingqiu even after everything that happened? What caused Lianhua to become so cold to her own blood brother? Why did she never accept the position of a Peak Leader? How close was she to Shen Qingqiu for her to remain as his student for so many years?

**_[As an OC, you must rediscover your past. By doing so, you will also help improve the story.]_ **

So that was what the system’s endgame. Chang Hehua had became Yue Lianhua to improve the story, no doubt in order to help this Shen Qingqiu. Yue Qingyuan soon began to lead Lianhua to Qingqiu. Lianhua’s body began to grow incredibly weak despite only walking, most likely due to being in a coma for years. Qingyuan never complained and waited patiently for her to catch her breath before they continued, even offering to carry her though she politely refused. As they continued on, Lianhua took the time to get more information from the system. The woman discovered that she could open a digital menu in her mind with all her status, giving it even more of an RPG feel. She saw her personal point system that would develop her “personality”, yet the Yue couldn’t find a tab with relationship, indicating that it was held in the system itself. After that, Lianhua took the time to inform herself of the world. By the time they were close to their destination, the woman had a general understanding based on what the system provided.

_ “I’ll have to be careful with what the system tells me about people. It may not be a full story.”  _ Lianhua reminded herself as Yue Qingyuan pointed to a building surrounded by tall bamboo stalks.

“Your master is in there.” He explained, turning to look at Lianhua. “I should warn you that Qingqiu recently fell ill with a fever. He is better now but Junior martial brother acts...differently than before.” Lianhua nodded. Based on the system’s words and Qingyuan’s observation, it was likely that someone had transmigrated into Shen Qingqiu’s body like she did. Suddenly, as they reached the front of the building, Qingyuan reached out and lightly touched the hairpin on Lianhua’s head.

“Gege?” Lianhua asked. Qingyuan smiled softly as he dropped his hand.

“You are wearing the jade hairpin. It really does look lovely on you.” He complimented. “I always wished that I got to see you wear that pin on your birthday, before that incident happened. Now, I finally get to see it.” Lianhua’s chest tightened sharply as she embraced her brother.

“Thank you, Gege, for this wonderful gift.” She whispered. “This younger sister shall never forget your kindness.” Qingyuan returned her embrace. The system suddenly let out a loud ring.

**_[“Big Brother” relationship has leveled up! Rewarded 10 B points! Achieved “Familial Bonds”! Yue Qingyuan is now available as a confidant!]_ **

What was the system spouting out now? However, Lianhua had no time to ponder over it when Qingyuan broke away from her to knock on the door.

“Junior martial brother? There is someone who wishes to see you.” The male Yue called out. Lianhua heard a muffled voice call them in and Qingyuan opened the door for her. Hesitantly taking a step inside, Lianhua immediately set her eyes on slender and handsome man sitting by the window, a pot of tea on the table besides him. Fanning himself with his paper fan, the man eyed her strangely, as though unsure how to greet her. Immediately, the system let off another ring.

**_[Mission Completed! Shen Qingqiu has been found! Awarded 100 B points!]_ **

Lianhua immediately bowed, causing Shen Qingqiu to flinch slightly though he quickly returned to his solemn self.

“Greetings, Master.” The woman said. “This disciple has come to see you after being in a coma for a very long time. Gege has told me how much you helped since that incident. I apologize for making you worried so.” The man gave a curt nod and continued fanning himself.

“There is no need to apologize. All this master wants is for you to recover well.” He answered stiffly. Lianhua hid her grin behind her sleeves. This person was definitely flustered with her, even if he didn’t show it well. Yue Qingyuan soon walked in.

“This senior martial brother apologizes for intruding, but Meimei wished to see you.” He explained. Qingqiu nodded again, but his eyes didn’t leave Lianhua.

“...Gege? May I please have some time with Master alone?” The woman requested. “There are some private matters I wish to discuss.” Yue Qingyuan, though hesitant, nodded.

“Very well. I shall return for Meimei when night comes.” He said before beginning to leave. Once Qingyuan was out of sight, Lianhua dropped her facade.

“Alright, spill it. Who are you and how did you transmigrate here?” She questioned, sliding into the seat in front of the man. Shen Qingqiu continued with his act.

“Disciple Yue Lianhua, are you well? You seem to be sprouting strange things.” He merely said, taking a sip of his tea. Lianhua smirked.

“Strange.” She answered as the woman poured herself a cup. “And here I thought I was transmigrated here to help the idiot who managed to get his OOC function frozen.” Immediately, the man choked on his drink.

“*Cough**Cough*! Who told you that?!” He questioned, coughing.

“The system.” Lianhua replied as she drank her tea. “Told me that I had to find you and help you fix this story. Don’t believe me now?” Finally regaining his composure, Shen Qingqiu gave a heavy sigh.

“The fact that your character wasn’t in the original novel made me suspicious enough.” He said. “But I had to be careful. I can’t afford to get sent back to my dead body, not when I got a second chance!” Lianhua nodded in understanding.

“Yep, totally get you. That’s why we have to work together.” She explained. “As you said before, I’m not part of the original work, which means that I’m an OC. The system in charge says I have to ‘develop my personality’ so that I can access as many choices as I can for required events.”

“Hm? ‘Develop your personality’? Many choices for required events? What do you mean?” Qingqiu questioned. “The system has said nothing like that before!” Lianhua thought for a moment.

“Well, the one in charge of me claims that it is the ‘OC system’. It refers to yours as the mother system. They’re probably two different things.” She inferred. “Perhaps that’s why you don’t get such a choice.” The man let out a huff of annoyance.

“Such a complicated situation! Why do two systems even exist?!” He demanded. A loud ding was heard and an unfamiliar voice spoke.

**_[Popularity of the OCs have been steadily increasing. The system has added new implements in order to reflect this change and provide the best experience possible.]_ **

“Er, did you hear that?” Lianhua asked. Shen Qingqiu slowly nodded. This time, the OC system spoke.

**_[Though new, the OC has more functions than the mother system. As such, this system is superior in terms of service.]_ **

Both people grimaced as the mother system let out a loud ring, as though furious with what the OC system has claimed. Great, even systems can argue like people?! Rubbing the sides of his temple, Shen Qingqiu gave another sigh.

“Nevertheless, it’s clear that both of are required to fix this horrible plot. As such, it is only reasonable to form a partnership.” He offered, pouring himself more tea. Lianhua nodded.

“That’s why I’m here.” She replied. “So, it’s a done deal. As you know, my name is Lianhua but in my past life I used to be called Hehua.” Suddenly, Shen Qingqiu dropped the teapot, spilling the drink over the table. He grabbed Lianhua from across the table and brought the woman closer.

“Hehua?! As in, Chang Hehua?!” He questioned. The Yue, taken by surprised his sudden change in attitude, meekly nodded. “Y-You...How could you have died?!” The man demanded. “The last time I saw you, weren’t you still doing well?! How did you die?!” Lianhua grimaced as she struggled to get free.

“Why does it matter to you? Who are you?!” She questioned, squirming around. “How do you know me?” Shen Qingqiu shook his head as he let her go.

“Of course you wouldn’t recognize me. Hehua, it’s me, Shen Yuan!” He said. “Your best friend since primary school!” The woman’s eyes widened in disbelief.

“A-A...A-Yuan?” She whispered out, reaching out to touch his face. “Is it truly you?” When the man nodded in affirmation, Lianhua got up from her seat and threw herself onto him. “Ah, A-Yuan! I thought I would never see you again!” The woman cried in his shoulder as Shen Qingqiu quietly wrapped his arms around her. The two remained like this for a bit, unwilling to let the other go. To think that Lianhua would get to see her dearest friend again, it seemed too good to be true! Too absorbed in the moment, the old friends hadn’t heard when someone entered the house. Lianhua felt Qinqiu go stiff as a new voice greeted them.

“ _ Shifu _ ? This disciple has a question to ask of you.” They said. Suddenly, the person gasped. Lianhua turned around to see a young girl by the door, with braided hair tied with orange ribbons, covering her mouth in shock.

_ "Another disciple?”  _ Lianhua wondered. Shen Qingqiu’s face grew pale as he attempted to calmly explain the situation.

“Ning Yingying, this is Yue Lianhua, the younger sister of the Yue Qingyuan. She recently woke from her coma.” The man said. “Lianhua, this is your younger martial sister.” Lianhua nodded.

“It is good to meet you, junior martial sister.” The woman greeted. Yingying stiffly nodded.

“This sister is glad to meet you as well.” The Ning answered hesitantly. “If I may so boldly ask, what is your relationship with  _ Shifu _ ?” Lianhua couldn’t help but tilt her head slightly.

“What do you mean? He is my master and I am his oldest disciple. What else is there?” She asked, oblivious to the situation. Shen Qingqiu cleared his throat loudly. Lianhua looked at him and realized what an intimate position they were in.

_ “Oh...Forgot this time was something like Ancient China. People can’t get too close to the opposite gender unless they’re married.”  _ The woman realized as she broke away. “Forgive this disciple. After having been in a coma for so long, I had been overwhelmed with emotions and took advantage of Master’s kindness.”

“As long as you recall proper mannerism, then all is well.” Shen Qingqiu said, waving himself with his fan. “Ning Yingying, you said you had something to ask of me?” Breaking from her stupor, the girl quickly asked her question. Once she left, Qingqiu buried his face into his hands.

“Ah! Too close, too close for comfort!” The man moaned. “If anymore people think I’m seeing a disciple, then is that not considered OOC for Shen Qingqiu?!” Lianhua thought for a moment.

“Well, Ning Yingying saw us yet the system hasn’t done anything.” She reasoned. Qingqiu paused for a moment and looked at her.

“You’re right. The system usually tells me about being OOC, yet they haven’t said anything yet.” He realized. A loud ding rang in their minds.

**_[Due to the OC status of Yue Lianhua, any actions triggered by her cannot be considered OOC unless in a required mission. System will not deduct B points for situations that may make Shen Qingqiu out of character as long as Lianhua initiates the action.]_ **

**_[You may also gain B points by formally accepting a partnership and leveling up your relationship with others. The higher the relationship is between Shen Qingqiu and Yue Lianhua, the more points you will be rewarded for each mission. You will also be able to access new abilities unique to the two of you.]_ **

Lianhua and Qingqiu looked at each other. With such benefits being offered to them, what fool would say no? The Yue smiled as she held out her hand.

“Pleasure working with you,  _ Shizun _ .” Lianhua said with a smirk. Shen Qingqiu smiled back and shook it firmly.

“To you as well, Disciple Lianhua.” He replied.

**_[Partnership formed! 1000 B points rewarded! Yue Linahua and Shen Qingqiu will now work together to fix the plot holes and improve the story!]_ **


	2. The First Mandatory Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yue Lianhua and Shen Qingqiu must deal with the Skinner that is terrorizing Shuang Hu City. There, both people understand the OPness of the OC status, the stupidity that is a villain, how the protagonist cannot die, and that apparently Lianhua smells. (What do you mean I smell?! Fight me!!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprised to see that people actually read this and enjoyed it. Obviously I'm still not going to update as frequently as my first story, but I might do biweekly updates for this one if I have enough time.
> 
> Enjoy!

****

* * *

 

It had been several days since Lianhua had met Qingqiu. As he explained, the world that the two of them were in was based on a stallion novel Yuan had read before his death. Because of his desire to improve the plot, the system transmigrated him to this world, his memories still attached with him. As Shen Qingqiu, he was doomed to suffer a terrible fate at the hands of the protagonist Luo Binghe, his disciple, unless he changed something. Of course, attempting to do so had frozen his OOC function, rendering him to limited choices. This was why Hehua was brought here after death to help the man. Shen Qingqiu had barely enough time to explain what the original novel was about before Yue Qingyuan to take his sister back. Lianhua was then stuck in her room to recover, being unable to leave the room except for some fresh air. It was only today that Qingyuan decided she was well enough to go outside again.

“Meimei, be careful. You only just recovered.” Qingyuan warned as Lianhua rushed outside with her sword.

“I’ll be fine, Gege! I just want to go walk around.” The woman reassured, looking back at him. “Aren’t you seeing  _ Shizun  _ soon? Has he gotten better?”

“Junior martial brother seems to be completely healthy, but I still worry about him.” The man confessed. “If you wish to see him, do so now. He will be descending the mountains today with his disciples to deal with a problem and will not be coming back some time.” Even before Qingyuan told her, Lianhua was already aware of the situation. As she was dying of boredom in her bed, the OC system had calmly informed her of the upcoming mandatory mission. This involved helping Shen Qingqiu in Shuang Hu city and getting his OOC function unfrozen. Of course she accepted, and the system rewarded her stamina points as a result. Lianhua was glad to have such a nice system. According to Qingqiu, his system was more akin to that of an online troll.

“Is that so?” She asked pretending to be oblivious. “Then, is it OK for me to go as well? It’s been so dreary for me from staying in bed for so long. I wish to see the outside world again.” Lianhua expected her brother to say no but he surprised her again by offering his consent.

“You are strong so I have no doubt that you can help your fellow brothers and sisters.” Qingyuan said. “But, please be careful. I do not wish for you to get hurt so seriously as last time.” After Lianhua reassured him several times, the woman quickly packed up some necessary items and headed towards the area where Qingqiu and his disciples were gathered at. She arrived and saw Shen Qingqiu overlooking his disciples.

“Ah,  _ Shizun _ ! Please wait for this disciple!” Lianhua cried out as she quickly rushed over. Everyone turned to look as the woman stopped right in front of the master.

“Disciple Lianhua, what are you doing here? Should you not be resting?” He asked. Lianhua stopped herself from rolling her eyes. Because this was a mandatory mission, there was no doubt that Qingqiu knew she was coming along. Lianhua had to hand it to him, the man was good at acting.

“Gege has given me permission to accompany you on this mission.” She answered. “He believes I may be able to help my junior martial siblings if necessary.” Shen Qingqiu nodded as he fanned himself. Then, he turned towards the rest of the disciples.

“Everyone, though it was unexpected, we will be adding one more person.” He said. “Many of you may not recognize her, but this is Senior disciple Yue Lianhua, one of my very first students I took under my tutelage. Disciple Lianhua has been in a coma until a few days ago, but I still expect you to treat her with proper respect. Is that clear?” Everyone replied with a loud yes and resumed preparing. Lianhua noticed Ning Yingying staring at her. Smiling, the Yue waved at her causing the girl to blush deeply and quickly resume her task.

“She probably thinks we’re an item.” Lianhua whispered under her breath. Shen Qingqiu heard her comment and began to fan himself more feverishly. Suddenly, the Yue saw a boy scurry around from the corners of her eyes. She gave a look towards Qingqiu who nodded slightly in affirmation. No doubt that the boy was Luo Binghe, the soon to be darkened protagonist that Qingqiu claimed turned his mentor into a human stick in the novel. Seeing Luo Binghe’s innocence in person made it hard for Lianhua to believe he would do such a thing, but she supposed stranger things have happened. As soon as the preparation were done, Shen Qingqiu headed into his carriage. Lianhua looked around for a horse but saw that there were not enough.

_ “Strange. There’s only nine horses. Aren’t there ten people?”  _ She wondered. Even if the woman had just arrived, everyone else should have a horse. Yet it seems Luo Binghe did not receive one. She saw several boys snickering amongst themselves and realized that they had done so on purpose. Anger immediately flowed inside her as they taunted Luo Binghe, but Lianhua should have realized sooner. Shen Qingqiu warned that part of Binghe’s blackening was partially due to the mistreatment and abuse he suffered in the sect. It was only right to presume that this was an example of such mistreatment. Though she wanted to quickly call out those people, Lianhua did not know how to go about so without Luo Binghe suffering the repercussions.  Instead, she turned towards Shen Qingqiu who pushed back the curtain to see what was happening outside.

“ _ Shizun _ , this disciple apologizes for imposing you once more, but may I ride with you? There doesn’t seem to be enough horses.” She asked. Immediately, all eyes were on her. Though she was the eldest of the disciples, the fact that she dared ask the master to ride with him seem incredulous. Shen Qingqiu gave a look of thinking deeply before he nodded. The disciples’ mouths dropped in shock as Lianhua cheerfully got into the carriage, humming slightly. Ning Yingying was more of a grimace as though she had expected it.

“ _ Shizun  _ is truly kind for letting me in.” The Yue giggled. Shen Qingqiu rolled his eyes as he fanned himself.

“You and I both know it’s thanks to that OC status of yours.” He retorted. “Though it is pretty helpful. The system hasn’t given me a punishment for letting you in.” As the OC system claimed, Lianhua was free to act anyway she would like as long as the actions were not too outlandish and in turn Qingqiu was allowed to perform some of these actions if she starts it. Shen Qingqiu soon ordered the party to move and thus began the journey to Shuang Hu City. In the carriage, the two transmigrated people discussed the details of the mission, with Qingqiu adding in any knowledge of the novel he had. However, such knowledge was limited as he never read about such a situation in the novel.

“Hm...Sounds like demon to me.” Lianhua said as the woman took a bite in the cookie she packed into her bag. She offered one to Qingqiu who took it and dipped it into the cup of tea he had.

“If it is, then we’re screwed. I am still trying to understand how to use Xiu Ya and I don’t think you even learned how to use yours!” He moaned and took a bite. Lianhua rolled her eyes as she polished off her snack.

“I’m the OC, remember? I’m sure I have some leeways on this.” She replied. As though to answer her question, the system let off a loud ding.

**_[Yue Lianhua was an exceptional swordswoman and cultivator. You have inherited most of her skills, but you will need to train more to obtain its full potential.]_ **

Lianhua gave a “See what I mean?” look to Shen Qingqiu who sighed miserably. Just then, they heard laughter outside. Lianhua opened the curtain slightly and both people looked out the window to see what the commotion was all about. They saw several of the male disciple circling Luo Binghe as he ran, kicking up dust into his face and laughing at the boy’s misery. Before Lianhua decided whether or not to give them a piece of her mind, Yingying beat her to it.

“ _ Shizun _ ! Look at Senior martial brother and the rest!” She cried out, riding her horse alongside the carriage. Shen Qingqiu pretended to feign ignorance as he looked back boredly at the group of boys. Even when he had his mask on, Lianhua knew her old friend well enough to know that he wanted to do something.

“... _ Shizun _ , it seems pitiful to let Junior martial brother to keep going like that. Why not let him ride the carriage with us?” She asked, leaning closer to him. The man said nothing as he continued to observe the disciples. Then, he called Luo Binghe over who quietly came closer. Qingqiu pulled open the curtains, shocking everyone but Lianhua.

"Ah Luo, quickly get into the carriage!  _ Shizun  _ is letting you ride with him!” Yingying excitedly said. Though understandably shocked, Binghe uttered a word of thanks to his master and hopped inside, huddling into a corner of the carriage. Lianhua tried to comfort him.

“You can rest easy for now. The other disciples will not harm you while  _ Shizun _ is close.” The woman reassured. The boy remained hesitant, though she couldn’t blame him. The old Shen Qingqiu, as her friend explained, had abused the boy hence why he was given such a cruel punishment. But, surely Binghe will have a better life now that the man was technically gone? With a sigh, Lianhua decided to meditate after Qingqiu began to argue with the mother system over his decision to let the protagonist in  _ (What do you mean OOC? Did Lianhua not suggest I let him in?!) _ After trying to connect with her sword, Lianhua heard a familiar ring go off.

**_[Sub-mission available! “Befriend the Protagonist” can now be accepted! Rewards: 100 B points, 100 intelligence points, 50 stamina points, unlock “Of Light and Darkness” relationship!]_ **

Though thrown off from the unexpected mission, Lianhua nevertheless accepted. The system then proceeded to explain that she had to get Luo Binghe to consider her a friend. There was no time limit so the Yue could take as much time as she needed. With that, the system went quiet again. Lianhua began to think of the course of action to completing the task when she noticed Luo Binghe staring at her. Or rather, staring at Shen Qingqiu. The man, who had previously been meditating after his little argument with the system, must have felt the disciple’s look and opened his eyes. As though by reflex, Qingqiu smiled at Luo Binghe who quickly looked away, confusion etched into his eyes. Lianhua bit back a laugh when the mother system deducted five points from Qingqiu for OOCness. If that wasn’t considered a troll, then she didn’t know what would!

* * *

 

...

* * *

 

If Lianhua had stayed any longer in front of Old Master Chen and his concubine, the woman knew she would have puked. Lianhua believed in all kinds of love, but did they have to start touching each other so intimately in front them?! Gagging, Lianhua followed Shen Qingqiu into his room to discuss what the old man had told them. Perhaps it was due to her OC status or having been Shen Qingqiu’s oldest disciple, but the Yue was able to do things considered scandalous in this time period, including sleeping in a man’s room. Because of her sudden request to come with them, the group was not able to procure enough rooms. Thus, Shen Qingqiu declared that Lianhua would stay with him. There were more shocked expressions, but none disagreed or they didn’t dare to.

“Gah...Do they sell bleach in this world? I need to wash my eyes out!” She groaned as the woman flopped onto the bed. Qingqiu pinched the ridge of his nose.

“Please don’t remind me. If there’s one thing I’m grateful, it’s the fact that being such an experience cultivator means I only need to stay as long as I need to!” He exasperated. Lianhua rolled her eyes and looked towards her friend.

“So you say. Then, that means I’m just as good as you.” She mused. “So that brings up the question of why the original Lianhua kept being a disciple instead of accepting a position as a Peak Lord.”

“How would I know? Yue Lianhua wasn’t in the original story.” Qingqiu reminded as he poured out some tea into two cups. “But, you are right about how strange it was. Speaking of the position, has Yue Qingyuan talk to you about it?” Lianhua shook her head as she took a cup from him.

“He hasn’t said anything. Though Qingyuan often explains it to me. You think he’ll offer one to me again?” She asked.

“Can’t say for certain but it seems likely.” He answered. “Why else would he talk with the other Peak Lords about adding another person?” Suddenly, their conversation was interrupted as someone knocked on the door. Lianhua watched from the bed as Ning Yingying walked in. The girl’s eyes lingered momentarily on the Yue’s figure before she asked permission to go to the market.

“ _ Shizun _ , would you and Senior martial sister like to come with me?” She asked. “I heard the market is offering sweets to couples.” Once again, Lianhua bit back the urge to laugh out. Judging from her expression, it seemed Yingying felt confident that the two were in a relationship. Shen Qingqiu, so shocked by his disciple’s bold words, could not muster any words to answer her. Lianhua decided to help him save some face by speaking.

“Shizun and I must finish some things before encountering the Skinner so you should go with an apprentice brother.” She answered. “But, don’t be out too long.” Nodding, Ning Yingying bowed to both people before leaving. Once the door closed Qingqiu collapsed onto a chair.

“My reputation is ruined. Ruined I say!” He moaned out. “What will people think when they hear that a prominent cultivator has laid their hands on a disciple?!”

“Oh you big baby! You worry too much!” Lianhua chided. “We aren’t even in a relationship! Besides, Ning Yingying will not tell anyone. If she wanted to, the rumors would have spread out to all the sects already!” Still, Shen Qingqiu lamented his supposed doom. Eventually, the man calmed down just as Ming Fan arrived with his report. Lianhua listened intently on the bed as Ming Fan explained, her head perking about when the male disciple brought out blackened talismans.

“I told you it was a demon!” Lianhua said indignantly.

“I never said it wasn’t.” Shen Qingqiu retorted under his scholarly mask. “But we could not just assume until we had proof.” Rolling her eyes, the woman continued to observe the conversation between the two males when the door suddenly flung opened, revealing a pale and panting Luo Binghe. Lianhua immediately stood up, feeling a sense of unease.

“Junior martial brother, where is martial sister?” Lianhua quickly asked. “Did she not return with you?” The look on Luo Binghe’s face confirmed everything.

“I urged her to come back, but she refused. When I turned around, sister Ning Yingying disappeared.” He explained. “This disciple searched the entire street but could not find her and so I came to ask for  _ Shizun’s  _ help.” Ming Fan looked ready to pounce on Binghe but thankfully Qingqiu intervened by exploding a teacup, grabbing their attentions.

“Since things have already happened, more words are of no use.” He coldly said. “Luo Binghe, come with me. Ming Fan, you bring along some fellow brothers to ask the Chen family for their assistance to go search for your sister.” Ming Fan responded and quickly set out to fulfill his task. Once he left, Lianhua spoke to Binghe.

“Do not blame yourself. You couldn’t have known that she would go missing.” The Yue said, attempting to comfort him. Luo Binghe, though his head was still hung low, seemed a little grateful for her words.

“Come over here.” Qingqiu ordered. “Bring Lianhua and me to where you last were before the disappearance.” With haste, Luo Binghe brought the two of them near the bustling market where Lianhua and Qingqiu began investigating. As soon as she approached the rouge shop, Lianhua’s sword began to glow and hum. The woman took out her sword. Jing Zan was different than most cultivation swords in the fact that it could sense evil presences and demons. It was how the original Lianhua managed to save the original Shen Qingqiu’s life when a demon had come out of nowhere. Qingqiu stopped in front of the shop as well, sensing a thread of evil energy. However, it quickly disappeared when they attempted to enter the shop, indicating that the murderer was elsewhere. The system rang in.

**_[Upon entering difficulties, would you like to pay 100 B points a person and activate Easy Mode? If you unlock now, maxed Telepathy skills between partners will be given for free!]_ **

After both people said yes, Lianhua immediately felt the evil energy get stronger.

_ “Can you hear me?”  _ Lianhua called out in her mind. Qingqiu answered back to her, indicating that Telepathy skill was working. It would be easier for them to discuss things without others overhearing now. Suddenly, the Yue felt her sword begin to tug before it pulled on her sharply. Lianhua yelped in surprised as the sword began to drag her. Shen Qingqiu and Luo Binghe quickly followed behind her, the trio eventually arriving at a deserted house. Jing Zan stopped pulling on her, but the humming and glow did not go away.

“Return to the Chen estate. Contact Ming Fan and tell him to bring all the sutras and martial brothers to come here together.” Shen Qingqiu ordered to Luo Binghe. Just as Binghe opened his mouth, his eyes narrowed in time with Jing Zan who hummed even louder. Yue Lianhua had only enough time to turn her head around to see a large weapon come down on her before she fell unconscious.

* * *

 

...

* * *

 

When Lianhua came to, her head was throbbing. Hissing in pain, the woman tried to sit up only to discover that she was tied up. With much effort, Lianhua managed to sit in an upright position. There, she saw familiar faces tied up on a large pillar..

“Senior martial sister!” Ning Yingying cried out. “You’ve finally woken up! Are you hurt anywhere?” Lianhua shook her head.

“No, not really. Are you alright, Yingying, Binghe?” The woman asked, trying to loosen the constraints.

“It is no use. Whoever tied this was very skilled.” Luo Binghe sadly said. Lianhua grimaced at his words. Jin Zan was nowhere to be seen, indicating that either the sword was taken by the enemy or managed to hide itself away somewhere. As she began to look around again, Lianhua eyes suddenly landed onto the unconscious body close to her.

“G-Gah! What happened to  _ Shizun _ ’s clothes?!” Lianhua shrieked, taken by surprise at the shirtless Shen Qingqiu. Truthfully, this type of nudity wouldn’t have fazed her considering the the time she had come from, yet the woman hadn’t expected it hence why she let out a scream. Her yell must have been more louder than she thought because it managed to rouse Qingqiu from his slumber.

“Ugh…Disciple Lianhua?” He groaned out. “What exactly are you-?” Then, the cultivator realized the position he was in. Lianhua could hear Qingqiu curse out strings of profanity in their shared mind upon seeing himself tied up and shirtless.

“ _ Shizun _ , you’ve finally woken up.” Yingying is scared.” The younger disciple said, beginning to weep. Lianhua wanted nothing more than to comfort the girl when a strange laughter filled the air, sending her on edge. She brought herself closer to Shen Qingqiu as a person covered in black veils appeared before them.

“Ha! So, the Cang Qiong sect’s great and lofty expert is not so great after all.” They mocked. “Even your prized disciple managed to get herself caught!” Lianhua narrowed her eyes at the veiled figure.

“The Skinner I presume?” The Yue asked, though the woman already knew who they were. The Skinner laughed again.

“Hehe, the famed Xiu Ya has fallen into my hands! I’m so happy. It’s a such a shame that I couldn’t grab Jin Zan as well—it flew away before I could grab it.” Ah, so the sword has some intelligence to escape the enemy. Lianhua silently called for her sword, hoping it would come to their aid. Then the Skinner began to mock them, claiming that prisoners would never figure out their true identity. Shen Qingqiu and Yue Lianhua looked at each other before giving the Skinner a deadpan expression.

“You’re Butterfly.” They said at the same time. The Skinner said nothing at first before they finally parted their veils with a tsk, revealing the woman’s face from before.

“How did you know?!” The demon demanded.

_ “It’s so obvious.”  _ Lianhua thought.  _ “The appearance and the rouge shop all indicate a woman. The only woman we’ve met so far in this mission was Butterfly! But that’s how most mystery novels reveal their murders, at least the ones I read. Of course, you aren’t really her after all—you’re just wearing her skin.” _

_ “My thoughts exactly.” _ Shen Qingqiu agreed in their shared mindset. After having their identity revealed, the Skinner proceeded to reveal their entire plan to the prisoners.

_ “...Is it really this easy for them to tell us their plan?” _ Lianhua wondered.  _ “Or is it because we’re one easy mode?”  _ The system answered her question.

**_[In order to ensure a smooth transition in easy mode, the villain’s intelligence has been set below average.]_ **

Ah, that made more sense Lianhua, thought it did little to help their situation. Immediately after finishing, the demon began to approach Yingying.

“Demon! Don’t come near me!  _ Shizun _ , Senior martial sister, save me!” The female disciple cried out. The demon laughed again.

“Ha! Your  _ Shizun _ and his favorite disciple have been bound with my ‘Binding Immortal Cable’ and can’t properly circulate their magic energy. How can they come save you when they can’t even preserve their own lives?” The demon mocked. Lianhua frowned but said nothing. Despite what the demon said, the Yue could still feel her magic energy just fine. Something wasn’t right but Lianhua had no time to dwell on it. As their enemy went off into another soliloquy (really, again?!), Lianhua focused on bringing Jin Zan to her. As she felt the sword grow closer, the demon suddenly grabbed her by the collar and pulled the Yue up slightly.

“It’s such shame I can’t use your skin.” They said with a sad sigh. “You undoubtedly have the softest and most beautiful skin, but I can’t stand the smell coming off from it!”

_ “What’s that supposed to mean?!”  _ Lianhua furiously thought as the demon dropped her again.  _ “I don’t have a smell coming off of me!”   _ The Yue scowled prepared to throw herself at the demon, but obviously she couldn't though the Yue was curious as to what they meant by “smell”. Even Shen Qingqiu didn’t have a clue what the demon meant for he gave a brief look of utter confusion. Then, the man suddenly smiled.

“What are you smiling about?” The demon snapped.

“I’m laughing because you’re keeping the glittering casket yet giving up the pearls.” He answered. “There are four people here yet you still don’t realize the best choice.” Suddenly, it dawned on Lianhua.

_ “Oi! Are you trying to direct the demon towards Luo Binghe??”   _ The woman questioned.  _ “Aren’t you supposed to keep him safe?!” _

_ “My dear old friend, have you forgotten?” _   He answered.  _ “This is a stallion novel where the protagonist is OP! It’s impossible for him to die!”  _ The systems chimed in then to agree with Shen Qingqiu’s statement. Lianhua couldn’t help but feel bad for Luo Binghe when the demon approached him, even though she knew that the boy would be safe. As Shen Qingqiu tried to convince the demon of Luo Binghe’s worth, Lianhua could see the shocked and dejected expression on the boy’s face. Truly, the Yue wanted nothing more than to assure him that he wouldn’t be harmed. Ironically, that was when Qingqiu suggested that the demon hit the disciple over the head.

_ “A-Yuan...Aren’t you going a little too far?!”   _ She demanded.  _ “At least show some comfort towards the poor boy!” _

_ “Can’t. The demon might find out.”   _ The man replied.  _ “Just trust me ok?”  _ Lianhua bit her lower lip as the Skinner finally decided to listen to Shen Qingqiu and aimed a killing blow on Luo Binghe‘ sheaf. Suddenly, just before their hand reached the boy, a ceiling beam broke and fell down on the demon! Lianhua was shocked to say the least.

_ “This was a brand new mansion! What possible logic is there for a ceiling beam to have just suddenly fallen on demon?!”   _ The Yue complained.

_ “The protagonist cannot die. Thus, there must be a way to avoid the death flag.”   _ Shen Qingqiu calmly answered.  _ “But truthfully, I plan this novel’s horrible writing.”  _ Lianhua let out a sigh and shook her head as Ning Yingying and Luo Binghe freed themselves, the ceiling beam having taken down the pillar that they were once tied to. Suddenly, the demon sprang up from underneath the beam, completely unhurt. Lianhua tsked as she tried calling her sword again.

_ “There was no way a demon would die from such a mundane attack.”   _ Lianhua reasoned.  _ “I have to get Jin Zan!”   _ The Skinner glared at Shen Qingqiu.

“Shen Qingqiu! Cang Qiong Mountain sect’s people are truly base and shameless, full of schemes! What kind of twisted method did you use to harm me from behind?” The demon demanded. “How else would a perfectly good ceiling beam like this fall down, and right on top of me too?!” Just as the demon finished saying their words, an object crashed through a nearby window and sliced through Lianhua’s cable, freeing the woman and filling the room with a golden glow. Jin Zan finally arrived! The Yue barely had enough time to grab her sword to block an attack from a demon when the Skinner suddenly threw themselves at her.

“I knew it!” The demon screeched. “That smell! Is exactly the same as that female cultivator who nearly killed me all those years ago!” Lianhua gritted her teeth and pushed the demon back. She had no idea what the Skinner was talking about, but they clearly mean to kill her! Lianhua shot a look at Luo Binghe.

“Do it now!” She screamed at him. The demon looked confused for a moment but the disciple immediately understood. Binghe quickly grabbed the Xiu Ya from the demon’s side and used it to cut the cable holding Shen Qingqiu down. Within seconds, the fight was over. Qingqiu gathered spiritual power into his right hand and slammed it against the demon, causing them to fly across the room and land as a bloody, twisted mess. Lianhua felt herself get a little light headed. She knew there was no other choice, but the sight of seeing a mangled person in front of her left a bad taste in the Yue’s mouth. Shen Qingqiu straightened himself out (Thank god the demon left his clothes nearby) when he noticed Lianhua stagger slightly. Within seconds, the man was at her side just as the woman faltered.

“Disciple Lianhua, are you alright?” He asked, holding her up. Lianhua gave a small nod as she tightened her grip on Jin Zan.

“Y-Yes.” She answered. “I was momentarily shocked—it has been awhile since I’ve killed a demon.  _ Shizun _ , please don’t worry about me. Since this is their first extermination, you should prioritize the others first.” Lianhua nodded towards Ning Yingying and Luo Binghe who stared at the corpse with pale faces. Shen Qingqiu sighed before helping Lianhua down into a sitting position. He then turned around and saw Luo Binghe looking at him. Through gritted teeth, the boy spoke.

“ _ Shizun _ …” He began. “Earlier—“ The Shen cut him off.

“You want to ask what I planned to do if the ceiling beam hadn’t suddenly fallen down earlier?” The man finished. Lianhua couldn’t help but laugh, causing everyone to look towards her.

“Junior martial brother, you don’t have to be afraid.” She said. “Even if something does occur, nothing will happen to you. Both  _ Shizun  _ and I can vouch on that.” Upon hearing her words Luo Binghe’s face became cheerier. He handed Xiu Ya back to Shen Qingqiu and bowed to Lianhua.

“Many thanks, Senior martial sister!” The boy thanked. Lianhua gave a nonchalant wave.

“There is no need for thanks.” She replied. “Also, there are no need for formalities. Just call me Lianhua, alright?” The make disciple frowned slightly but smiled again.

“Then, many thanks, Senior sister Lianhua!” He said.

_ “Close enough.”  _ Lianhua thought with slight amusement as the system chimed back in.

**_[Ning Yingying’s good feelings towards you two have increased! Protagonist’s coolness level: +50 Points!]_ **

**_[Gained high-level equipment “Binding Immortal Cable.” Villain’s strength: +50 Points!]_ **

**_[Sub-Mission “Befriend The Protagonist”Completed! Awarded 100 B points, 100 Intelligence points, and 50 stamina points! Unlocked “Of Light and Darkness” relationship! You may now forward your status with the Protagonist!]_ **

**_[Partnership status has increased! Shen Qingqiu and Yue Lianhua accounts have achieved "Trustworthy" status! Awarded 200 B points and unlocked the skill "To Defend"!]_ **

**_[Completion of beginning checkpoint mission: +200 B Points. OOC function is unfrozen. From now on, you have full control of the “Shen Qingqiu” account. Congratulations! Please continue your efforts. ]_ **

Lianhua and Qingqiu shared a look. Now with the OOC function unfrozen, it was time to ensure that Shen Qingqiu does not suffer the fate that his predecessor went through.

_ "But why does it feel like things are just going to become much more complicated?”  _ Lianhua wondered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick Note:  
> In the previous chapters, both Lianhua and Qingqiu are able to hear the systems and each other thoughts, the latter only occurring if said systems were conversing. After maxing out the Telepathy skill, they are free to communicate whenever they want in their minds.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that's it for this chapter! I don't expect much views but it's fun to write so I'll update every once in a while. DO expect some OOCness simply because of plot reasons and I can't always get the characters personalities right. Anyways, thanks for reading!


End file.
